sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Psy 6 (Six Rules), Part 1
| label = | producer = | prev_title = PsyFive | prev_year = 2010 | next_title = Chiljip Psy-da | next_year = 2015 | misc = }} Psy 6 (Six Rules), Part 1 ( ) is an extended play of South Korean pop rapper Psy, and is his sixth major album release. It was released on July 15, 2012, the same day "Gangnam Style" was released as the lead single. The EP has sold 106,594 copies in South Korea. Part 2 was announced to be released in March 2013. Part 2 would include his single "Korea" and all of the songs from his remix and live albums. As of , it has yet to be released. Psy 6 (Six Rules), Part 1 was released in a tin that had a fishbowl-like appearance. Inside the tin is a card that contains the album artwork, cards which contain artwork and lyrics for each of the songs (the artwork for "Gangnam Style" was different from the Germany-released single's art), a card for the credits, two cards of advertising from YG Entertainment and the CD. The whole ensemble is packaged in a white box printed with information. Track listing | title1 = Blue/Tree Frog | note1 = 청개구리; Cheong-gaeguri, featuring G-Dragon of Big Bang | music1 = | lyrics1 = | length1 = 3:27 | title2 = Passionate Goodbye | note2 = 뜨거운 안녕; Tteugeoun Annyeong, featuring Sung Si-kyung | lyrics2 = | music2 = | length2 = 3:28 | title3 = Gangnam Style | note3 = 강남 스타일; Gangnam Seutail | music3 = | lyrics3 = Psy | length3 = 3:39 | title4 = Year of 77 | note4 = 77학개론; Chilchilhakgaeron, featuring Leessang and Kim Jin-pyo | lyrics4 = | music4 = | length4 = 4:39 | title5 = What Would Have Been? | note5 = 어땠을까; Eottaesseulkka, featuring Lena Park | lyrics5 = Psy | music5 = | length5 = 4:03 | title6 = Never Say Goodbye | note6 = featuring Yoon Do-hyun | lyrics6 = Psy | music6 = | length6 = 3:21 }} ;Notes * Track 2 is a remake of the song under the same title, which was originally performed by South Korean one-man project band Toy, from their sixth studio album Thank You released in 2007. * The title of track 4 literally means "Seventy-Seven 101". Chart performance Album chart * Sales come from the South Korean imported version. Other songs charted Sales and certifications Cover versions * South Korean recording artist Roy Kim covered "Blue/Tree Frog" ( ) on the eleventh episode of Mnet's talent competition series Superstar K4, where he was crowned the final winner of the show. Samples Psy sampled Switch's I call your name (featuring Bobby DeBarge) (from the album Switch II) for his track "Year of 77" (77학개론; Chilchilhakgaeron, featuring Leessang and Kim Jin-pyo). This sample contains vocals from that song. References External links * Official website Category:Psy albums Category:2012 EPs Category:YG Entertainment EPs Category:KMP Holdings EPs